


Hold My Hand Until the Break of Dawn

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banter, Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: "I wish I could make this official. I wish I could show the world how much I love you."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Hold My Hand Until the Break of Dawn

"So we're all going to move to Massachusetts," Frank said.

"Where?"

"What?" Mikey gave Gerard the side-eye. They were sitting on the couch, a laptop on the table in front of them. "Dude, we're not moving to Massachusetts." He turned back to the screen, which was currently showing Frank's grinning face.

"I waited for our next proper video call to tell you, I wanted to see your faces." Frank let out a laugh and Mikey exchanged a look with Ray through the camera.

"Care to explain what we'd be doing in Massachusetts or do you need another moment?" Ray asked, slightly disconcerted but not trying to hide his amusement.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Frank giggled. "No, really." He sobered up. "They're accepting poly relationships there now. Somerville passed an ordinance that defines domestic partnerships as including relationships between three or more adults. First city in the US."

"Isn't Somerville in Jersey?" asked Ray.

"No. I mean, yeah, but they've got their own one in Massachusetts."

"Shame."

Frank put on his best puppy dog expression. "Gerard! You mean you would have moved back to Jersey for this?"

"Nah." The puppy eyes turned into kicked puppy eyes. "It just would have been nice, you know? If it were more progressive. But whatever. They probably wouldn't recognize me and Mikey anyway."

Mikey put his hand on Gerard's knee in silent comfort. It was an old topic, so old that it wasn't even really an issue anymore. They'd known from the beginning that their relationship could never be official, but it had still taken them a long time to get over it. Sometimes, though. Sometimes it still hurt.

Frank recovered quickly. "Well, I mean this dude said – and I quote – 'families sometimes look like two people everyone on the block thinks are sisters because they’ve lived together forever,' so that's something?"

"You would make pretty sisters," Ray said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Mikey turned to face Gerard. "How does this always devolve into one of them lusting over us?"

"Because we're very worthy of lusting over, Mikey."

And with just one playful look, Gerard had ignited a fire in Mikey's belly. Mikey squeezed his knee where his hand was still resting on it, then turned back to the screen. "I wish you guys were here," he said softly.

They had their reasons for their long-distance relationship, but that didn't mean they were always happy about it. Gerard and Mikey were relatively lucky, as they always had each other, but it also made them feel more intensely how keenly they missed Ray and Frank when they were apart.

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

"We'll see you soon. It's not that long anymore," added Ray. Mikey had no idea how he managed to be so sensible all the time.

Gerard put his arm around Mikey to pull him close and rubbed his shoulder. Mikey couldn't help but smile. He had the best fucking boyfriends in the world.

They were quiet for a moment, until Frank broke the silence with a yawn. "I need to go, I can't keep my eyes open any longer. As nice as you guys are to look at."

"Charmer," Ray commented.

"Is it working, though?" Apparently even half-asleep Frank couldn't stop flirting for five minutes. Mikey loved him to bits.

"Oh, I'll show you how much it's working—"

"Aaand that's our cue to leave. I don't wanna know what you two get up to," Gerard teased with a quirked eyebrow.

"You do, though. It's okay, I'll tell you later." Frank blew them a kiss.

"Alright," Mikey smiled. "We'll see you soon. Love you."

They all said their goodbyes and Gerard ended the call, closing the laptop. He didn't waste any time and promptly climbed into Mikey's lap. He straddled his thighs and looped his arms around Mikey's neck. Mikey put his arms around Gerard's waist and leaned back. He closed his eyes, and a moment later felt Gerard's lips on his. They kissed slowly, languidly. Mikey reached up to cup the back of Gerard's head, guiding his movements. They didn't need words.

They made out like that for a while, sweet and unhurried. Mikey loved the feeling of Gerard in his lap, anchoring him in the here and now and at the same time making him forget everything but the taste and smell and feeling of him.

He kissed along Mikey's jaw, making his way down his throat and sucking a small hickey into the skin beneath Mikey's collarbone where it would be covered by his clothes. Mikey let his head fall back against the couch, gasping at the sharp spikes of pain but still pressing Gerard closer.

Satisfied with his work, Gerard nuzzled against Mikey's neck. "I wish I could make this official. I wish I could show the world how much I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Mikey whispered back, and he did.

Gerard rested his head on Mikey's shoulder and Mikey started stroking his hair. He knew that it wouldn't change anything about their feelings and that Gerard had never given much about doing things the traditional way, but sometimes it was different. Their relationship was a secret – not just Mikey and Gerard's but everything between them, Frank, and Ray. They didn't want to change that and they didn't want to invite questions about it either, so anything visible was right out of the question.

It would be nice, though, to have something.

There was no way they could do anything others could see or find out about. Mikey's first idea was a tattoo, but that wasn't Gerard's thing at all and they'd need an artist to do it, which Mikey wasn't too happy about either. Maybe they could just have some kind of private, little ceremony. They couldn't – and didn't want to – marry, but nothing kept them from exchanging vows and kisses. It was something to think about.

Mikey could feel Gerard's breath get slower and deeper against his skin. "You wanna turn in early tonight? You seem tired."

"Yeah, okay. No sleep though, I want cuddles."

Mikey smiled. "Okay." He pressed a kiss to Gerard's temple. _Anything,_ he thought. _Anything for you._

**Author's Note:**

> The Somerville thing is real btw! I wanted to write an mcr fic about it as soon as I read about it and tonight inspiration finally struck :)  
> The quote and info are from an article on LGBTQ Nation that you can read [>here<](https://www.lgbtqnation.com/2020/07/massachusetts-city-begins-legally-recognizing-polyamorous-relationships/).


End file.
